Like Romeo and Juliet
by Crazy Cherries
Summary: "I just want you to know, I'll never die on you."


_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

**Like Romeo and Juliet**

* * *

><p>"Of all the people I could have met in this world I met, and fell in love with, you. So what gives you the right to take that all away? What gives you the right to leave me here all alone? No! Don't interrupt, here me out. Because, no matter how many times you deny it, we both know that you love me and I love you and we were meant to be like Romeo and Juliet and-"<p>

"Sakura, I believe Romeo and Juliet were just two 14 year old spoiled brats that killed themselves just because they didn't get what they wanted."

"Shut up Uchiha, it's a classic, tragic, love story. Don't mess with them, I'm serious."

"I know you are, but I believe the key word here is tragic."

"Well wouldn't you kill yourself if you found out I was dead?"

"…"

"Sasuke!"

"Alright, yes I would. Relax woman."

"So… Are you leaving?"

"How could I? If we're like Romeo and Juliet then we're doomed. I'll leave and then find out that you've killed yourself and then I'll end up killing myself and then I'll be dead but you'll be alive because you were faking, but then you'll kill yourself because I killed myself thinking you were dead. I don't think that's something either of us wants."

"So you're not leaving?"

"No. I'm staying right here."

"Good. If I'd known that Romeo and Juliet analogy would have worked, I'd have used it a long time ago."

"Hey, Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"I just want you to know, I'll always be your Romeo. But if it's okay with you I'm going to skip out on the whole dying thing."

"Sure Sasuke, I'm not too keen on the whole dying part either."

"So it's settled then? We skip it?"

"Yup, we're just like Romeo and Juliet, only better!"

"Better… I like that."

"Well I have to go the hospital now Sasuke."

"Alright Sakura. Bye."

"Bye."

"Hey Juliet!"

"Yeah?"

"I just want you to know, I'll never die on you."

"Idiot, shouldn't I be the one saying that?"

"No. If I recall correctly, Romeo dies first."

"Because he thinks Juliet's dead."

"But she's not."

"Uchiha!"

"Why can't you just let me be romantic Sakura?"

"Because you're never romantic, and when you are it creeps me out."

"You'd rather I be cold?"

"No."

"Then shut up and come over here and kiss me good bye."

"So you won't die on me?"

"No."

"Promise Romeo?"

"Promise Juliet."

_Promises are meant to be broken._

.

"You stupid idiot! What happened? Didn't you promise not to die on me?"

"Heh, sorry Sakura. I'm Romeo; you're Juliet this was meant to happen. Even if I made a promise."

"Idiot! You're not Romeo and I'm not Juliet. You're Sasuke and I'm Sakura. We're not going to be like Romeo and Juliet."

"He's fading fast Dr. Haruno."

"Damn it! You idiot if you die on me then I'll have to kill myself. Do you want that?"

"No. Because when I die… When I die you'll live happily ever after with some guy and have lots of grandbabies. Then when you die… When you die, you'll be old and asleep in your comfy bed. When you die, we'll meet again. And in between that time, Sakura, you'll find a way to move on. You're… You're strong. Unlike me, you'll survive on your own."

_And with that he was gone._

.

"Sakura! Sakura!"

"Naruto, shut up. I'm trying to sleep."

"Sakura! We're in the middle of a battle field! Sleep when we get home."

"What are you talking about, idiot?"

"Oh, God, you're covered in blood. Sakura? Sakura! Open your eyes."

"No. Tired."

_She was just so tired of fighting._

_._

"Sakura? Open your eyes."

"Go away Naruto, I told you that I'm trying to take a nap."

"Do I sound like that idiot to you? Geeze, Juliet, just wake up and kiss me already, it's been a while."

"Sasuke? Sasuke! It's you! But, how…?"

"You're dead, Juliet."

"Dead?"

"Killed in battle. Stabbed through the cheast."

"Naruto's gonna kill me."

"You're here with me and you're worrying about what that idiot thinks? Can't you at least kiss me? I missed you."

"Missed you too."

"You know, you were supposed to move on, get married, have a bunch of grandbabies. You were supposed to survive on your own."

"Silly, you're Romeo and I'm Juliet, I can't live without you."

"I guess this is how their story always ends, huh?"

"Guess so."

_They were just like Romeo and Juliet._

_._


End file.
